The New Era
by dramionejelsa
Summary: "The phoenix shall be in flames as will those who taint the pure." Old enemies return with an old curse. Will the Light be able to stop the Dark from unleashing once more? Hermione and Draco will stop at nothing to protect their family, but will History repeat itself?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is actually my very first Harry** **Potter story, I had decided to upload the other one first because I was afraid it would mess up the timeline for everyone~ But please do enjoy this story! The characters may seem OC, but do feel free to comment on what you feel or give any critics~~~~~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters!**

Chapter1~

"Screndus!"Harry beamed as he picked up a blonde mischief from the ground, "Are you nervous?"

"Malfoys are never nervous"The tiny blonde boy huffed earning a roll of eyes from his uncles.

Ron muttered "It's no wonder whose son you are."

Many families had gathered at the platform of 9 3/4. Some older Hogwarts students are standing in a group chatting with their friends about what they had done over the summer whilst some of the younger students were standing next to their parents. Among the various groups, this large group stood out, consisting of heads of red, black, blonde and brown.

"The charm is a certain give away."Draco said as he walked up to the group ruffling Screndus's hair, balancing his little girl on his shoulders, while two tiny boy clung onto his legs, each sporting a sun kissed blonde hair with specks of light shades of brown.

"Malfoy." Harry acknowledged as he nodded at Draco.

The two members of the Golden Trio had put in great effort in trying to get along with the former nemesis after Hermione started dating him. They had gotten along surprisingly well along with Draco and his friends. Ron was about to shoot back a comment at Draco when a voice interrupted them.

~HP~

"Screndus! Do you have your wand with you?"everyone turned to see Hermione hurrying over with two books in her arms. She frowned upon seeing her son clinging onto their father like little monkeys, "Scordius, Scorpius get off your father!" The twins huffed and clung onto Draco's legs tighter, shooking their head furiously, making Draco laugh.

Harry and Ron chuckled, they would never get used to seeing Draco playing with his children like a normal father. Screndus sighed and nodded at his mother while showing her his wand.

Harry set Screndus onto the ground and reassured his best friend, "Hermione, he's going to be fine, James and Albus will be there."

"So will Violet and Roux"Ron added, "he'll be more than fine."

Ron and Lavender have been the first to have their first born child- Violet, which was quickly followed by the Potters' son- James, while Roux, Albus and Screndus are the same age.

"Plus he's a Malfoy. He'll fit in just fine." Draco smirked as he swung Soteira from his shoulders making her giggle. "Draco!"Hermione frowned, "Don't you dare drop her!" Draco rolled his eyes, "She's having fun, aren't you, Princess?"Soteira giggled in response.

"Children! Stop clinging onto your father, you're making a scene." Hermione sighed as she bent down to straighten Srendus's robes, upon noticing her son's messy hair, she turned to glare at her husband, "did you mess up his hair again?"

"Well…"Draco muttered uneasily, looking away from his wife.

Hermione groaned, "you used to gel your hair back and I don't get to style my son's hair?"

"I see the Malfoys are extremely lively today." Ginny Potter chuckled as she walked up to the group, holding onto her youngest child, Lily, who had her mother's red fiery hair. Lavender Weasley was standing close behind them with her youngest, Scarlet grasping onto her dress robe. Hermione smiled and stood up as she had just finished styling Screndus's hair and let him off to play with Albus,James, Roux and Violet.

"Ginny,Lavender"Hermione smiled as she gave both of them a tight hug. Lily's eyes brightened up upon seeing her father and immediately launched herself at Harry, who picked her up and placed a kiss on her forehead. Scarlet ran off to join the rest of the children.

Lavender chuckled as the twins rushed over to them, "Aunty Ginny! Aunty Lavender!" The twins squealed.

Scordius beamed, "DO you have chocolates for us?" "Pretty please with a cherry on top!"Scorpius beamed at the two.

Ginny laughed, "who is who again?"as she watched the twins each grab a chocolate from Lavender's palm.

"I'm Scordius!" The twins shouted in union.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her twins"Scorpius is in the dark green shirt and Scordius is the one in the lighter shade."

"How you ever manage to tell them apart, I'll never know,"Lavender chuckled as she wiped Scordius' chocolate covered cheeks.

~HP~

Draco sighed at Ron's failed attempts to get Soteira to hug him, "you know, being the first father of us all, you'd think you'd be better with the kids."

"Oh shush! ferret!"Ron rolled his eyes as he pulled out a bag of candies only to receive an eye roll from Soteira.

"Nice to see you all awaiting my presence! "a familiar voice greeted them and sure enough they turned to see Blaise Zabini gliding over towards them.

"How's Lukas and Blaire?"Harry asked, looking at the little Italians rushing over to meet their friends.

"thrilled"Blaise said, "10 bucks they're ending up in Slytherin."

"As if it isn't obvious enough."Ron laughed.

Blaise turned his attention to Soteira, "ah, the Malfoy princess, how're you on this dandy day?"

Soteira tilted her head and broke out a toothy grin, "Do you have a book for me today, uncle Blaise?"

The group laughed. Blaise laughed and patted her head, "your aunt Luna has the book, she should be here any moment."

"Soteira,"a dreamy voice floated out behind Blaise, making Soteira beam, "Aunty Luna!" Luna handed her a book with a dazed smile, "I got this book last week while hunting for nargles in a muggle bookstore. I thought you might like it." "Thank you Aunty Luna"Soteira smiled as she received the book and ran to a nearby bench, immediately flipping her book open.

Blaise chuckled at the act, "she definitely is her mother's daughter."Blaise then turned to face his friends, "and how are the double trouble?"

As if on cue the twins whizzed past them giggling with Hermione behind them, " Scordius! Scorpius! Stop before you hurt yourselves!" Draco sighed as he chased after the twins along with his wife.

~HP~

"remember to write ok?"Hermione reminded Screndus, "tell us which house you got in, how you're settling in…"

"I'm fine mom."Screndus said giving Hermione a hug to settle her nerves.

Draco nodded, "calm down Mione he would rule the Slytherin like his daddy did." He bent down to kiss his forehead, "don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I guess that pretty much means I could do anything." Screndus smirked earning a chuckle from Draco.

Hermione rolled her eyes, it still amazes her at how alike the father and son could be in numerous aspects especially regarding their egos. Hermione patted his shoulder, "alright young man, remember to ask James or Violet if you have any questions, don't mess with your teachers, do your homework and behave." "yes mom…"Screndus sighed.

Draco spoke up, "well then son, have fun and don't start hooking up… OW!Mione!" Draco frowned as his rubbed his arms"someone has to give him the talk…fine…just put the broom into good use during flying lessons alright?"

"Last call for passengers boarding the Hogwarts Express!"

Screndus quickly got on the train with Albus and Roux as their parents waved at them outside the windows.

"James Potter ,"Ginny warned as she looked at her eldest son, "I don't want ot receive another letter this time informing me of how you managed to disrupt the meal at the Great Hall this time. Do behave yourself."

"Yes, mother."James smiled cheekily as he recalled his previous prank. T

he Potters, Weasleys, Zabinis and Malfoys bid their kids goodbye, as a wave of nostalgia washed over them, rendering them silent. Draco turned to find Hermione with a worried crease on her forenhead,

"He'll be alright Mione." Draco smiled comfortingly at his wife.

Numerous memories of her first week at school flowed through her mind. Being amazed of the Great Hall, excited by the classes, all the wonderful memories. But also being called names, how everyone had sent her mean glares, being attacked by the troll. Hermione quickly shook her head; her son was different. He already has friends she knew he could count on. He was used to all the magic, he should be fine. However, something felt off, like it always felt during her Hogwarts years. The tiny tingling feeling inside of her that told her something was wrong, like it did with the philosopher's stone, the secret chambers, and the Goblet of Fire. She shook the idea away. With all the ego Screndus had managed to somehow inherit form Draco and with all his friedns, he'd be fine.

Hermione smiled back at her husband, "I'm just...worried...perhaps it's just a mother thing."

 **I hoped you enjoyed it so far~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you Thewriterisme93 for being a wonderful beta! Without** **Thewriterisme93's** **help, I couldn't have published this chapter out~~~ :) Feel free to like or leave any comments or critics below~~~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter's characters!**

˜Chapter2˜

Hermione chuckled as she looked at her daughter engrossed in her book.

"Do you want a cookie, sweetie?" She asked.

Soteira nodded, her eyes still glued to the book in front of her, "Yes please."

"Soteira is just like a mini version of you, Hermione." Ginny commented as she, Hermione and Lavender chuckled.

The Malfoys, Potters, Zanibis and Weasleys had all gathered in the garden at Malfoy Mannor. The mothers, currently seated at the table, engrossed in conversation, while the fathers had settled for a small game of Quidditch with the children.

Ron was helping his daughter, Scarlet onto her broom while Harry was carefully putting on safety gears onto his daughter, Lily. The Malfoy twins had already begun circling the field with Blaise and Draco following behind. While Soteira opted to stay with her mother, reading the book Luna had brought for her.

"So...how're you two coping with sending your first child to Hogwarts?" Lavender asked folding her arms and giving Hermione and Luna a concerned look. "I know I went into a major depression when Violet left, the house was so quiet. Thankfully, there was still Roux and Scarlet to keep me company."

"With the twins still creating chaos here, I don't expect the house to be quiet for a good few years. It doesn't help that they both take after Draco as well." Hermione sighed. "But I know Screndus is going to have a wonderful adventure, that comforts me."

Luna smiled dreamily into the distance, "There were nargles everywhere at the platform, I'm positive they are going to have a great adventure."

All the women smiled at Luna, it was her own weird way in comforting them.

~Hp~

After the game, Scarlet had pulled Lily into the Malfoy garden in search for some magical animals.

"Don't go too far!"Ron called after his daughter.

Scarlet turned around and beamed at Ron, "We'll be fine, Dad!"

Scarlet was the sportier Weasley daughter, while Violet was more into fashion. Lily was a mini version of Ginny, Ron can't help but feel sorry for the two Potter brothers.

With only the Malfoy twins left of the children, they had opted to continue with their favourite sport.

"Dad! Come on! Throw the quaffle!" Scordius yelled across the field.

Scorpius nodded as well while waving his arms about frantically. "Do it again Dad! Again!"

Draco grinned as he wound back his arm and launched the quaffle across their garden. The twins shouted with glee as they watched it fly through the air to the other side of the garden and flew through homemade Quidditch hoops. The twins cried with cheers and they ran towards their father and flung themselves at his legs.

"Oh it was nothing, really." Draco chuckled smugly as the eyes of Ron, Harry and Blaise looked at him unimpressed.

"Malfoy, you throw like my grandma." Ron scoffed, rolling his eyes at Draco basking in the twins worshiping of him.

"Quick kids! Get your chocolate frogs from the table before your uncle Ron eats everything!" Draco cried as the twin's eyes widened in horror and dashed towards the table.

"Oi ferret!" Ron protested, "I do not eat everything!"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Yeah and I'm into boys."

"Woah Zabini," Draco frowned, "Don't start confessing your love for me. I'm happily married already."

"Can it Ferret, I'm not gay!" Blaise shot back.

"Well." Harry laughed, "You never know"

"I have a very loving wife to prove that I'm straight!" Blaise exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air, "I dare you to ask her about the time we-"

"Hold that!"Draco exclaimed as he noticed the twins running back with their chocolate frogs wrapped firmly in their hands. "Virgin ears present! I don't want you polluting their minds."

"Seriously Zabini" Ron said as he crossed his arms trying to suppress a laugh, "As if Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy here didn't put up enough R rated shows to pollute their virgin minds already."

"Oi Weasel!" Draco scowled as he felt a tug of a small hand on his shirt.

"Daddy what's a Virgin?" Scorpius asked innocently.

Draco looked down at his son with his mouth open. Harry, Ron and Blaise not even bothering to contain their laughter.

'Oh Merlin.' Was all Draco could say thinking about the whooping Hermione was going to give him for this.

~Malfoy Dining Hall~

"I could never get tired of eating at the Malfoy Manor." Ron rubbed his stomach in content.

Scordius scowled, "Uncle Ron, you ate our pudding!"

"And it was our favourite!" Scorpius huffed and folded his arms as his twin had.

"Well.."Ron smirked," That teaches you to eat faster next time huh? Ow!"

"Seriously! Ron!" Lavender frowned, "Arguing with two eight year olds?"

Everyone collectively rolled their eyes.

Draco sighed and asked the house elves to bring up two more cups of puddings.

"Scors, eat up before your uncle Ron eats them again." Draco warned.

Harry looked at the time, "Oh! Shouldn't the sorting ceremony be over by now?"

"Oh Merlin! Screndus hasn't sent any letters yet."Hermione gasped, "Something must have gone wrong! What if something broke into the castles again? What if-"

"Mione, the nargles would have warned us." Luna smiled comfortingly at her, attempting to calm her nerves but only creating more panic in Hermione. "They're completely safe."

"And it's more likely that Screndus would cook up the mess." Blaise chuckled, "I'm seeing the vision of the first expelled Malfoy in one hundred years already."

"Shut up, you git!" Draco snapped as he rested his hand Hermione's, squeezing it lightly.

And just when Hermione was about to completely lose it, Soteira pointed at the window and exclaimed, "Daddy! Mercus is here!"

They all turned to see Screndus's owl pecking at the window. Ginny rushed over and opened the latch. Mercus flew in and landed on the centre of the table. Hermione reached excitedly for the letter that was sandwiched between the owl's beak while Scorpius and Scordius grabbed some owl treats.

"Mark my words, Mr. Malfoy."Hermione smirked as she opened the letter, "Don't be surprised when Screndus gets into Griffyndor."

"I think we can all agree that he's one true Slytherin." Draco smirked back in response as he leaned back on his chair, "I'm so winning my prize tonight."

"I don't even want to know what you're winning." Blaise shuddered as he rolled his eyes at Draco.

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _Here's the letter you're asking for mom. I'm settling in just fine. The train ride was long but fun, please thank Uncle Harry for me for the candies he gave. Though Roux ate most of it again, we still enjoyed it. I also met a new friend, his name is Zachery Higgs, he said his dad knew dad. How could he not? Dad ruled the Slytherin in his days at Hogwarts, so that's what I told him._

 _Hogwarts was everything you said it was mom, it was so magical that it really outdid everything Hogwarts, A History described it to be. The Great Hall was indeed full of life, and the food was wonderful. I can imagine why Uncle Ron didn't want to leave Hogwarts._

 _Because Albus, Roux and Lukas where too lazy to write about the sorting ceremony, they've asked me to include it in mine, surely you could pass the message on?_

 _Albus got into Griffyndor, no shocker there. Roux too, guess you'll have to pay uncle Ron for losing the bet, dad. Lukas is in Slytherin, so is Zach. Blaire is in Ravenclaw, but I personally think she should have been in Hufflepuff. The hat took such an awful long time with me that Professor Dumbledore was about to step in. It said something about knowing you two, Uncle Harry, and Uncle Ron. He also said something else at the end of the sorting I couldn't quite understand. He had wanted to put me in Ravenclaw, he said it'll be the easiest for the wits I had gained from my parents and it would make sense that I got sorted into that house. But then he said I had the courage of a Griffyndor, where mom had fitted in so well. But finally he told me that I was a true Malfoy and that's how I ended up in Slytherin._

 _He then said, "More ashes shall fall from what was once ashes. Again the dark swirls for the new. Likewise, the Phoenix shall rise once more to be in flames. Fear shall take the greatest treasure of all. Over the unending green line of trees. Your precious one will be covered in red so bright and deep like blood."_

 _I can't understand what it's supposed to mean, but it sounds…familiar. Answer me soon? I'm settling into my room now and, Yes mom, I read through my timetable already._

 _Love,_

 _Screndus A. Malfoy_

 _P.S. Dad, the bed here is indeed unbelievably hard and small. Could you please send in some new mattresses and pillows?_

"I told you my boy would be in Gryffindor!" Ron smiled clapping his hands together.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, I still think Hufflepuff would have suited him better."

Everyone chuckled.

Draco turned to smirk at Hermione, "Would you look at that, Mrs. Malfoy? A true Slytherin in the making. He even picked up the Malfoy attitude…Ow! Mione!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her husband, "And I thought you had taught him some manners."

Everyone laughed, except for Harry, who had worries written in his eyes due to the sorting hat's words.

An eerie feeling crept up his spine, warning him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Shout of to my Beta, Thewriterisme93 for fixing the errors~ I'm sorry for the long wait, I just had my finals. I'm now working on the next chapter, hopefully, it will be out soon! Comment or leave any critics about the story :) I'd love to hear your thought on it and your theories**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters~~~**

Chapter 3˜

Screndus wandered through the Slytherin common room. Lukas nudged him in the direction of the fireplace. The green plush couch caught his eyes, the very couch his father said symbolizes authority in Slytherin house.

"Our fathers sat there once." Lukas smiled at him.

Screndus smiled back, "Now, it's our turn to rule this place."

The two boys grinned at each other before launching themselves onto the couch and relaxing in front of the fire.

Unbeknown to them, a dark shadow hissed at the two boys from within the dark.

HP

"Mr. Malfoy, would you tell us the use of polyjuice?" Professor Snape spoke as he looked to his godson.

Screndus looked up at him with attentive eyes, "Polyjuice is used to transform one's figure to look like another. Most importantly you must have the hair of the others put inside the potion. Though the potion could transform one's appearance, the voice cannot be changed. It is usually brewed to change the drinker into another person, but there are some cases that had changed the brewer into animals."

"Precisely correct." Snape nodded, "I see your parents have taught you well, Mr. Malfoy. 20 points to Slytherin. "

He looked around the room, "But that's not what we're going to learn about today, that's a NEWT level potion. It's a brief reminder to you all what potions could do. Now look at the board..."

HP

Harry was seated at the auror's head office, looking stressed out. He had his sleeves rolled up and was flipping through files attentively when Ron walked into his office.

"Harry, I didn't think you'd take the hat's words so seriously." Ron said as he took a seat across from him. He had just returned from an auror mission and decided to pop in to see his oddly quiet friend.

Harry sighed as he marked his page and closed the book, "I don't know…I just don't want anything to happen to our children…I don't want them to go through what we had to go through."

He set down the papers and stared off into space, "I can't get the hat's words out of my mind…"

"Did you tell Ginny?" Ron asked, understanding where his best friend is coming from. None of them wanted their children to experience the horrific war they had gone through.

Harry shook his head, "I didn't want her to worry unless I do get a lead into my suspicions."

"I've got a lead." Harry and Ron's attention shot to the doorway where Blaise stood leaning his shoulder against the frame and his arms crossed.

"Do you always have to come in unannounced?" Harry frowned at him.

"Well, it's all a part of my charm, isn't it?" Blaise smirked.

"So, what's your lead?" Ron asked, directing the conversation back on topic. The three aurors had worked on enough cases to trust each other's instincts.

Blaise uncrossed his arms, "We'd need to visit the Draco."

HP

Draco was going through documents on muggle technology. He had been glad that he had listened to Hermione and brought smart phones, TV and computers into the wizarding world. It had been a pain at the beginning but his hard work was finally paying off. He was about to sign documents about new projects the Malfoy company was working on when his door flew open. He sighed without even looking up.

"I thought you've learned your lesson to knock before you walked into my office Blaise." Draco spoke.

Blaise scrunched as he recalled the last time he barged in unannounced. He had walked in on Draco and Hermione in the office, in a rather compromising situation. He hadn't been able to look Hermione in the eyes for weeks.

"I checked that you were alone before I decided to barge in." Blaise spoke as he stepped in.

"Harry, Ron." Draco nodded at them, "What brings you two here?"

The solemn look on their faces indicated that it's going to be a long talk. Draco pushed aside his work and leaned towards the small speaker on the corner of his desk.

"Cancel my meetings for today, Tim." Draco said into the speaker before plopping down onto the sofa in the middle of the room. The others followed his suit and sat around in a circle.

"It's about what the hat said." Harry spoke gravely.

Blaise nodded, "I remembered hearing it from my father. I think it was an ancient rhyme, more specifically, Slytherin rhyme."

Draco shook his head, "It's a little more than that."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked as he set down his cup of coffee.

Draco took out a piece of paper and set it on the table in front of them. "Screndus said that it sounded familiar, I couldn't get it off my mind...so I wrote it down."

More ashes shall fall from what was once ashes.

Again the dark swirls for the new.

Likewise, the Phoenix shall rise once more to be in flames.

Fear shall take the greatest treasure of all.

Over the unending green line of trees.

Your precious one will stand out in red so deep like blood.

Harry, Ron and Blaise looked towards the note where the fist letter of each line had been circled.

"Malfoy?" Ron raised an eyebrow at the bold letters.

Draco nodded, " It's an old Malfoy rhyme, I think my mother used to sing it to me when I was little, it never really made sense though. There's something behind the words that I can't decipher…"

"Did you tell Hermione?" Blaise asked.

Draco sighed, "No, she's got too much on her mind about the war orphans project. So don't you worry her about this."

"You know she'll be mad when she finds out."Harry said.

Draco looked at his friends, "You know that all our wives will all be mad when they find out, yet none of you are willing to tell them either."

A heavy silence loomed over the room, all the men in the room felt seriously troubled. The door suddenly flew open cutting through the heavy atmosphere and two tiny figured rushed towards Draco.

"Daddy!" The twins cried in unison.

"What are you two doing here?"Draco chuckled as he scooped them up. His quickly pushed his thoughts about the hats words to the back of his mind.

"We wanted to see you work!" Scordius beamed.

"I guess that means you two sneaked out didn't you?" Ron asked as he ruffled Scorpius's head.

"Twinky didn't even notice!" Scorpius announced smugly.

"Since you're both here, why don't we all get ourselves some pie?" Ron asked as he lifted Scordius from Draco's lap.

"You sure you won't steal my pie?"Scordius eyed Ron suspiciously.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Come...on! I won't!"

"Alright, Scors' did you bring your jackets?" The two boy shook their head in unison smiling brightly. Draco sighed as he configured up two coats for them.

"Put them on, and if you're fast enough we could get some ice cream before your mom finds out." Draco smiled as his hand reached around the note with the hats words and concealed it in his back pocket.

Hermione had become a magical rights lawyer. She was currently working on projects regarding werewolves. She took a break from her work and looked up to look at Soteira who was seated on a big armchair. On her lap was a book almost as big as hers. Hermione smiled as Soteira read through the book tentatively, thinking she looked so much like her younger self. Although Soteira sported the unmistakable Malfoy blonde hair, she has the exact duplicate of Hermione's features.

"Mrs. Malfoy." Her secretary entered the room, "Mr. Tathom wants you to run over some things with him."

Hermione nodded, "Is it about the war orphans project again?"

Though the war had been years ago, the aftermath chaos it left behind was problematic and required many people like Hermione, to help to resolve it.

"Yes." her secretary replied.

Hermione nodded, "Alright, get my files, will you?"

She then turned to Soteira, "Sweetie wait for mommy in here alright?"

Soteira nodded as she continued to read her book.

On her way to the boss's office she bumped into Ginny who mentioned that she would be dropping by to visit Harry after her quidditch practice.

"Ginny! Glad I caught you, can you look over Soteira for me? She's in my office." Hermione asked.

"Sure, although you know she'll just have her nose in a book. Not like she'll get into any trouble.' Ginny chuckled.

Ginny watched as Hermione smiled and speeded off towards her meeting. Ginny headed for Hermione's office. As she approached the office she heard rustles behind the door. Stepping closer, Ginny heard the whimpering of Soteira.

Acting quickly, Ginny threw the door open and to her shock, she saw a large black book flapping around the office like a bird. The book zoomed around the office viscously as it dived towards the desk that Soteira was curled under, taking refuge. As the book once again smacked against the desk, Soteria released a cry.

Ginny pointed her wand and quickly set it ablaze. She watched the book take two more flaps of its wings before disintegrating into tiny shreds of paper. She turned to see Soteira, who was shivering under the desk with her arms around her knees and her eyes still wide.

Ginny quickly engulfed her in a hug, "Are you hurt?"

Soteira shook her head slowly and Ginny rushed the little girl out of the office.

Hp

Soteira swung her legs as she sat on the bed, looking at the healer who was examining her.

"Nothings seems to be wrong." The healer concluded.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked soothing Hermione's pale hands that where gripped tightly to his own.

The healer nodded, "We've gone through every possible tests, everything is functioning normally for Soteira."

"Did you check for any traces of dark spells?" Hermione spoke up.

The healer nodded once more, "We assure you everything's alright with her, but if you're worried, we could have her stay overnight in case anything does happen."

"I don't think that will be necessa-"Hermione started but was cut off by Draco.

"Yes, she'll stay, for precaution." Draco insisted.

"I'm fine daddy!" Soteira pouted.

Draco sighed as he lifted his daughter into his arms, "Just one night, Daddy and Mommy will be here with you, and tomorrow we'll go to any place you want."

"Zoo?" Soteira cocked her head.

Draco nodded, "Zoo it is."

"Everyone will come too?" Soteira asked as she turned to look at the crowd that had came with her father.

"Yes, we'll come with." Ron nodded.

Hermione frowned, "Please don't feel like you hav-"

"Come on Hermione," Blaise interrupted as he crossed his arms, "We're obliged to spend time with the lovely little princess. You can't possibly take that away from us. Besides, it could be a family outing for all of us."

Hermione smiled back at Blaise appreciatively. It was times like this that she rally was grateful to all her friends.

Soetira beamed, "Lily and Scarlet be coming too?"

Ginny smiled, "I'm sure they will be delighted, I'll ask Lily when she comes back from her kid's quidditich practice."

Draco smiled as he watched Soteria's face break into an enormous grin. He was glad that she was no longer scared. Among the chatter, a dark shadow hissed before disappearing, leaving one haunted word that caused Draco tense. Draco looked around the group to see everyone else chatting happily with each other until his eye's caught Harry's who looked equally fearful.

It had seemed that only Harry and Draco caught the chilling whisper of "soon."

 **Any ideas on what caused the book to attack and who the whisperer is?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter~~ I hope you will enjoy it! Comment or leave any critics~ I would love to hear your thoughts on the story!**

 **Another shoutout to my awesome BETA! thewriterisme93!** **Thank you so much :):):)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters!**

˜Chapter4˜

"Scordius!" Hermione groaned as she grabbed her son by the arm, "Don't run!"

The group of friends and families had decided to go to the zoo as promised. It was surprisingly crowded and all the children were extremely excited.

"But I want to see the lions!"Scordius frowned.

Draco chuckled, "No, you mean the pythons."

"No, the lions!" The twins chorused loudly.

Lily and Scarlet held hands as they asked, "Can we see the giraffes first?"

After pushing their way through the crowd, the group finally made their way to the lion enclosure. Draco lifted Soteira onto his shoulders while cooing, "There, in the corner, can you see the lions?"

"Yes!" Soteira giggles as she bounced excitedly.

Hermione smiled at her daughter before turning her attention to the twins. She sighed as the twins made faces at a lion, earning a roar from it. Their eyes widened as they began clapping excitedly, while Scarlet and Lily were shocked.

Scorpius and Scordius then beamed at the adults, "Ooh! ooh! We wanna see the alligators! Come on!". With that, they took off again.

Draco put Soteira onto the floor and dashed after the twins, "Scors! Stop right there! You have to wait for us!"

"Those two, honestly!"Hermione fretted as she watched Draco chase after the two boys. "I'm glad you didn't take after your father." Hermione smiled at Soteria, holding unto her hand.

The group had stopped at the bear enclosure, with Lily and Scarlet exclaiming how cute the cubs where while the others went in search for Scordius who had ran off again. When Hermione noticed something wrong, "Ginny where is Soteira? Wasn't she with you?"

Ginny nodded as she held onto Scorpius, who was ready to run off again. "Yeah, I left her with Ron when I had to go to the washroom." She turned to look at her brother and a sudden sense of panic filled her as Soteira was nowhere to be found.

"Ron!" Lavender yelled equally panicked, "Where's Soteira?"

"She's just over-" Ron spoke but cut himself off as he looked around. "Soteira?"Ron froze and his eyes widened in fear.

Draco and Blaise came back at that moment with Scordius trying to break free from his father's arms to hear the discussion, "You lost my daughter?!"

Suddenly, they heard screams erupting from the building across from them.

"The snakes broke out!" Cried a boy as groups of people fled away from the Reptile room.

"That little girl! She must be so scared!" Another person howled.

The gang's eyes widened in a mix of shock and alarm. Harry frowned as memories from his own childhood rushed through his mind, "Hurry, we have to find her and take the kids out of here."

They searched through the hallways, and near the snake exhibit entrance, that's where they found Soteira surrounded by a heap of snakes who swirled around her.

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione gasped in horror as she whipped out her wand, "Harry, tell them to leave!"

"You'll hurt her."Draco cut in, lowering Hermione's hand as he nodded at Harry.

"Leave the child alone!"Harry hissed in parsel tongue. But the snakes didn't budge as they slivered around Sorteira. Harry frowned to himself, had he lost the ability to speak in parsel tongue? He tried again. "Leave the child alone." And this time, he got a response.

"We won't obey your words." Hissed the snakes.

Harry stared at them in surprise and said again forcefully "I said, stay away from the childl!"

"We do not fall under your command, we do not listen to your orders." They hissed back angrily.

Suddenly, one of the snake bowed it's head at Soteira, who began patting it affectionately.

"Soteira!"Hermione exclaimed raising her wand again, ready to strike.

Soteira beamed upon hearing her mother's voice and lifted her head, "Mommy! daddy! Look how pretty they are!"

"Princess." Draco gulped trying to stay calm, "Can you move away from the snakes?"

Soteira nodded gleefully as she rose to her feet. The snakes parted immediately letting her pass through. Soteira skipped happily to her parents and wrapped her arms around her mother. Hermione gripped Soteria to her protectively as everyone else was still frozen in shock.

~Hogwarts~

"Screndus! Albus! Roux! Wait up!" Lukas chased after his friends who were making their way down the hall. "I got a pack of sweets from dad!"

"Sweet!" Roux smiled as he fist bumped Lukas, "Tonight, we eat like kings!"

Screndus rolled his eyes as Albus smacked Roux over on the head, "You just ate a whole bag of chocolate frogs, you'll get sugar high!"

"I'm perfectly fine!" Roux crossed his arms.

 ** _"Come! Come to me."_ ** Someone hissed.

"What?" Screndus turned towards Albus.

Albus furrowed his eyebrows together, "I didn't say anything."

 ** _"Come to me, young one, come!"_** The voice hissed again.

Screndus froze, he had defiantly not imagined the voice this time. He turned to look at the wall, but again, there was nothing there.

"You alright?"Albus asked concerned.

Screndus nodded mindlessly slightly shaking his head, "I think I'm just tired, I'll retire to my dorm."

"Scren!" Albus caught Screndus's shoulder and looked worriedly at the boy who he had come to see as brother, "Tell us if anything's wrong ok?"

"Yeah." Screndus nodded, "Like I said, I'm just a little tired, maybe I'm coming down with something."

"Are you sure you can get back to the dorm alone?" Lukas asked, "Now that you mention it, you look a little pale, and not your usual pale."

"I'm alright." Screndus nodded, "You guys go ahead, and save some chocolate frogs for me."

With that he made his way down the hall and back towards the dungeons.

Screndus walked down the corridor thinking of the warm bed in his dorm. He turned another corner when he heard the familiar hiss rattle across the corridor.

 ** _"Young Malfoy! Come! Ashes are falling, falling like dark snow from the sky. Come!"_** The voice hissed.

Screndus flinched as he looked around to see, yet again, nothing. He looked along the walls and down the corridor. Screndus could feel fear creep along his skin and the sound of his heart thumping in his chest.

"Stop it, there is nothing there! It's just your stupid imagination." Screndus chastised himself. Maybe he really was coming down with a fever.

Screndus sighed and opened his eyes once again, but instead of an empty corridor, Srendus was greeted by a figure that towered over him.

"Uncle Snape!" Screndus yelped as he stumbled back. "You, er...startled me."

Snape only raised an eyebrow at the boy. He noticed the small beads of sweat on Screndus's forehead and the pale shade of his skin.

"Screndus, follow me." Snape said as he walked forward. Screndus sighed as he followed him down the corridor and into his office.

Snape sat down on his chair and gestured for Screndus to take the empty seat across from him, "Is anything wrong?"

"No" Screndus said far too quickly, "What makes you think that?"

Snape looked at him with hesitation, it was plainly clear that the boy was hiding something. But Snape wasn't about to force it out of him. He finally sighed and reached into a draw in his desk. He pulled out a small purple vile and passed it to Screndus, "Here, you look like you might be getting sick, take this before you go to sleep. I recall you have Quidditch try outs tomorrow, don't push yourself too hard."

"Thank you." Screndus said as he took the vile and practically fled from the office.

Snape stared at the now empty seat across from him. Dumbledore and the war had influenced him too much. Now, he was becoming increasingly worried about Slytherin house, his students and what might happen to them.

HP

Draco sat at in his office at the Malfoy manner with both hands supporting his head looking at the letter that his owl had just carried in. Harry had sent detailed research on the book that had attacked his daughter in the ministry. Most of the book was destroyed by Ginny's spell, but the aurors managed to salvage some left. According to Harry, they had managed to find traces of dark magic on the book. It was supposed to act as a portkey. But unlike a normal portkey, the magic used on the book was particularly dark. The person who had cursed the book had made it so that it would be able to find the person the caster wished to teleport.

Draco balled his hands together into a tight fist, someone was trying to kidnap his daughter. But for the life of him, he couldn't think of a single person who would go after his family.

Harry's letter went on to say that the aurors were still trying to find who had snuck into Hermione's office without breaking the many wards she had set up and Draco rustled his hair in frustration.

"What's wrong." Hermione asked as she hugged Draco from behind. Draco jumped slightly at the voice before turning around to face his wife. He turned Hermione around and encircled his arms around her. He silently grabbed the letter and shoved it into the drawer.

"Nothing, just the fact that Mrs Malfoy here, did not pay her debt to our little bet yet." Draco smiled lightly.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she leaned back into Draco, "Well… I could always pay it now."

"Hmm." Draco nodded, "I think I like the sound of that." And any thoughts of Harry's letter was gone, he flipped Hermione over and mumbled in her ear, "Since you're late, there'll be interests to pay."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she hid her grin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns all the HP characters**

 **Author's Note: Hi guys! I was having troubles with uploading the stories, but I think it is fixed now~ Tell me what you wish to see more in the story :) Another shout out to my awesome beta _Thewriterisme93_**

* * *

~Chapter5~

The First years were bursting with excitement this morning for the first flying lessons of the year. The Gryffindors and Slytherins had a joint flying class that morning and most of them couldn't even wait for breakfast time to be over.

All the students had gathered at the field, nervously waiting for the class to start. Albus, Roux, Lukas and Screndus were part of the group of excited kids that had rushed through their breakfast. Though they didn't have to wait long for class to start, it was evident that they felt time was ticking by too slowly for their liking.

Soon a bulky man stepped onto the field. His entire frame gave off a strict and frightening feeling. He studied the first years in front of him with careful eyes before speaking up, "A broom is to wizard as a car is to muggle." He then continued with a frown, "I'm Professor Krum and I'll be your instructor for flying lessons."

Half the class cowered away at his booming voice, the other descended into furious whispers. Krum was still well known in the wizarding community. His lead of the Bulgarian Quidditch team was legendary.

Roux nudged Screndus, "I heard he's a famous Quidditch player back in our dad's days."

"Then why is he here?" Lukas asked studying the man before him.

Albus shrugged, "I think he got hurt and couldn't play anymore, that's why he's here…"

A shadow covered them, disrupting their conversation. They looked up to see Krum in front of them. The rest of the class was now quite as all eyes turned to them.

"Anything interesting you'd like to share with the class Mr…"Krum glared at Albus who gulped.

Albus looked up to Krum's eyes and felt his heart beat in his throat. "Potter…Albus Potter, sir." He stuttered quietly.

"Yes, Harry Potter's second son I assume?" Krum crossed his arms, "and these, your fellow mates?"

"Lu...Lukas Zabini" Lukas squeaked, trying not to falter away from his glaze.

"Ro..Roux We..Weasley, sir." Roux trembled.

Krum nodded and looked at Screndus, who didn't look fazed in the slightest. He held his head up high like a Malfoy would and replied, "Screndus Malfoy."

Krum's eyes widened and soon turned into slits, "Alright then, get on your broom Mr. Potter and do a woollongong shimmy."

"W-what!?"Albus gaped as he gripped tighter broom, "but I haven't done a-"

"I don't repeat myself" Krum ordered as his eyes turned into angry slits and pointed his wand at Albus, "Levitatus."

Albus felt the tips of his feet leave the grown and quickly sprung into action. He swung his leg over broom and looked frantically at the ground that was now becoming further and further away from him.

"Wait! No!" Albus panicked as he clung onto the broom desperately.

"Zigsateus."Krum said lazily as Albus's broom began to zoom around the field in a zig zag pattern at high speed. Krum turned back to his class whilst the students started at him in horror while Albus's wails filled the field. "Rule number one, no talking without permission in my class. I trust you all to learn it by heart. Ten points from Gryffindor for this."

"Professor Krum!" A little boy raised his hand and pointing to Albus who was still zooming across the field at high speed. "Albus is turning green!"

Krum turned to look at Albus and waved his hand in nonchalance as if he was unconcerned about the boy."We'll leave him be." Krum said.

Lukas frowned, "He's Harry Potter's son, he could-."Before he could finish the sentence he was levitated into the air too, "Rule number two, I don't want anybody pulling ranks on me, got that?"

Lukas managed to push past his initial shock and grip the broom tightly. His father had taught him some tricks before and it was all coming back to him.

"Got that?!" Krum demanded turning Lukas's broom upside down.

"Yes sir." Lukas grumbled, he was beginning to think less and less of this man's "teaching" techniques.

"I can't hear you!" Krum yelled.

Lukas flinched, "Yes sir!"

Satisfied with the response, Krum turned to the still speeding Albus and flicked his wand. Albus came hurtling towards the group. Just before Albus was about to collide into the Marcy Brown, he skidded to a halt. Lukas felt himself also fall strait to the floor and land on his chest. He could feel a point of a rock skid across his arm. He got to his feet quickly as he rushed to Albus's side.

Krum ignored the boys and turned to glare at Screndus and Roux. His eyes lingered on Screndus a little longer before turning to address the entire class, "I want the whole class to know the rules by heart by next class, understood?"

"Yes!" The first years all chorused together.

"Class dismissed."Krum announced as he sent Screndus one last glare. Screndus and Roux rushed to join Lukas as he stood supporting a very ill, very green looking Albus.

~Zabini Manor~

Blaise had just flooed back to his manor to retrieve some files he had forgotten to bring to work when he heard the sound of glass shattering. Fear rose within Blaise, he quickly rushed towards the source of the sound. He whipped out his wand, ready for anything.

"Luna?"Blaise asked worriedly as he arrived at the study to find his wife frozen in the middle of the library. Shattered pieces of a vase scattered the floor around her bare feet. Blaise quickly muttered a spell to clean up the mess as he walked up to Luna and caressed her face gently. Luna's eyes fluttered open upon Blaise's touch.

"Blaise!" Luna's usual dreamy voice had disappeared. It had been replaced with one that was full of fear and sounded completely alien against her lips.

Blaise led her to sit down on the sofa, "What's wrong, Love?"

"L-Lukas…"Luna said twisting the hem of her robe as her eyes darted back and forth to Blaise's. "I think there's something wrong."

"Merlin!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed as she spotted Roux supporting Albus. He was still green from the events of their very first flying lesson. Screndus stood the other side of Albus supporting him as they walked through the infirmary.

Lukas trailed behind the three boys, he had received some scratches when Professor Krum released him from the spell.

Madame Pomfrey quickly levitated both boys onto the hospital beds."What in the name of Merlin were you boys doing!?" She muttered as she began to examine the boys.

"We had a slight accident in flying lessons." Roux replied as he watched his friends with worried eyes.

Madame Pomfrey bit back the colourful words she had in mind for the flying lessons Professor Krum seemed to give. She would defiantly be having words with the Headmistress again. Pushing her thoughts aside, Madam Pomfrey once again focused on the two injured boys and scurried into her personal stock of potions for something to help.

After an hour of Madam Pomfrey shoving numerous potions at them and performing spells, it was lunch time. The boys promised Madam Pomfrey that they would head straight to the hall and have lunch. But as soon as they were out of her worried sight, they all ran in the opposite direction.

They rushed straight back to the Quidditch field. The houses were holding their tryouts that day and they were not going to miss it.

Since Harry made the team in first year, the school had decided to open up tryouts for first years to give them a chance to prove their skills. Not that any of the first years ever made the team. But it was not for lack of effort.

They arrived at the field to see colours of different houses scattered around the pitch. The houses were taking turns on holding the tryouts. The boys quickly scanned the seats that were set up for the tryout participants and their friends. They found that Blaire was already waiting for them with Violet who was chatting with her Hufflepuff friend Tina Bones.

They only had time to drop their bags when the Gryffindor house called in their participants, being the first house to hold the tryouts.

"Albus!" Screndus yelled as he tossed the boy a pin, "For good luck! You'll be just as great as your dad."

Albus smiled as he put on the tiny pin, on it was a picture of him and Harry. He'll make his father proud today. "You coming, Roux?"Albus yelled as Roux shook his head and sat with Blaire and Violet.

The Gryffindor Head of house, Neville, smiled as he greeted the players."Now, I want you all to remember, no matter if you get in or not, the fact that you've tried your hardest is what matters the most ok? Alright, let's show some Gryffindor passion."

Most of the boys and girls rolled their eyes at Neville's pep talk. Their attention was quickly snatched away by seven red figures zooming onto the field.

Whist Roux and Lukas gasped excitedly as they watched the Gryffindor team lap around the pitch, Blaire sighed, "I don't know why you request that we be here for your tryouts, it's kinda boring."

"Oh, shut up." Lukas rolled his eyes, "Just because you don't play doesn't mean you aren't required to show some house support!"

"I'm in Ravenclaw you idiot." Blaire glared at her brother.

Screndus snickered, "And I still wonder how that's even possible, you have the brain of a bug."

"Do not!" Blaire snapped, her hands flying to her hips.

"Do too!" Screndus quipped back.

Lukas sighed as he tossed his head back on the bench. His friends could be overwhelming sometimes. Albus was trying for the seeker position. He zoomed around the pitch with excellent skills and speed. He was a natural, just like his father.

James watched his brother zoom across the pitch. He was already in the team as one of the chasers, more like his mother in that retrospect. He was never quick and agile like Albus or his dad, defiantly not built to be a seeker. He looked on at his brother proudly. Though the results wouldn't come out until next week, he was sure his brother had done wonderfully.

Roux had decided to wait another year before trying out, hence he looked on at his friends with a broad smile.

The try outs flew past in a second. Soon enough the Gryffindors left the pitch and the Slytherin's took their turn. Professor Krum, head of Slytherin house switched with Neville and the entire pitch turned silent as the Bulgarian man made his way to the middle of the pitch.

"This is Quidditch." Krum said crossing his arms as he studied each player. After his Quidditch lesson with the first years earlier, most of the first year tryouts had opted to flee Professor Krum's intimidating gaze.

"This is no game, it's a matter of honour and glory. If you don't think you're tough enough to survive, leave now."

As expected, the Slytherins stood their ground. After all, there was an audience around and Slytherins had their pride to retain. Screndus and Lukas both stood with their head held high. Screndus was trying out for the place of the seeker while Lukas was trying out for the place of the chaser.

"Alright, Zabini, you're up."Krum said, his voice booming, "Get in front of the goals."

"Why?" Lukas blinked confusedly, "I applied for chaser…"

"Are you questioning my motives?"Krum demanded then he turned to some fifth years, "Load up the bludgers."

"Wait!" Blaire shot up from her seat and exclaimed, "You can't do that! He's a first year!"

"Age isn't a matter in Quidditch." Krum frowned as he crossed his arms again, "Begin."

Once again, Lukas found himself having to act quickly as he hopped on his broom. Lukas began to dodge the bludgers coming from all directions. He turned the broom beneath him and quickly weaved himself through the unrelenting bludgers. He was doing quite well until a bludger knocked him straight into his upper arm. Pain shot through him and his grip loosened. Lukas felt himself slide off his broom and hurtle to the ground.

"Lukas!" Blaire ran over to him worriedly, "You ok?"

Hearing his sisters fear, Lukas lifted himself from the ground into a sitting position and gave her a tired smile, "I'm the tough twin here, I'm fine."

"Bloody Merlin! You broke your arm."Roux pointed out. He pointed to Lukas's arm that clutched to his chest.

Screndus scowled angrily as he rushed to Lukas's side. He had had just about enough of this Krum guy. "We need to get him to the infirmary."

"Mr. Malfoy!" Krum shouted, "Come back to the tryouts or don't bother coming back at all."

Screndus snarled at the man and was about to snap at him when Lukas pulled his attention to him.

"Go, I'll be fine. Kick that old git's butt for me." Lukas grinned as he tried to hide the pain in his arm. Lukas watched as Screndus opened his mouth to protest. "Would you stop worrying about me and go play some Quidditch! You're starting to sound like my grandma!"

Screndus felt a grin spread across his face as he nodded with a determined gleam in his eyes."I'm getting on that team!"

Screndus quickly grabbed his broom and flew into position.

"Alright!" Krum nodded as Screndus took his place in front of the goals, "Begin."

Screndus took his position and watched as the bludgers were released. He kept his head level as he veered in and out of the flying bludgers. He used all the might he could find in him to keep his weight centred on his broom as he s upside down to dodge a bludger that was aimed for his head.

The bludgers just kept coming and coming. One after the other, Screndus dodged them, but the ache in his arms started to loosen his grip. He glanced to Krum who was smiling ruefully back at him. A plume of anger erupted in him as he felt a rush of adrenalin cascade through him. His determination to make it past all the bludgers continued.

Beats of sweat dripped down his forehead. Hope sprang through Screndus as he watched the last bludger being released from its cadge. Screndus watched as the bludger swung through the air and aimed at his leg. He quickly shifted his broom and let it fly past him. Relief mixed with pride filled him as he realised he had passed the test.

His happiness was short lived as he felt an excruciating pain erupt from his lower back. The bludger that he had dodged had swung back and flung it's self at Screndus. He managed to dodge it by the skin of his teeth when he watched the bludger once again holt in its path and fling itself back towards him.

This bludger was not like the other ones. It seemed like it was determined to knock Screndus off his broom. Screndus looked to Krum confused and was greeted with a smirk.

The bludger was now hurtling at speed and aiming for Screndus's head. There was no time for him to swerve out the way so he turning his shoulder to the fling ball to take the brunt of the blow. The bludger smacked into his shoulder at full force. Screndus felt himself slip off the broom, his whole body shacking with the pain in his shoulder.

His body may have failed, but his grip remained tight. Screndus found himself hanging in midair. His good arm gripped to the broom as he winced in pain. Thankfully, the bludger had stopped its relentless aim on him and zoomed across the pitch out of sight. But all Screndus could think about was not letting go of his broom. He wasn't at all concerned about the pain it might cause, falling to the ground. No, Screndus gripped to that broom, determined to pull himself up. If he let go, he would lose to that Krum git and lose his chance at the team.

With everything left in him, Screndus swung his arm back and forth. He got enough momentum to kick his let up and hook it onto the side of his broom. With one final push, Screndus gripped his leg around the broom and anchored himself to it.

His heart pounded against his chest as he composed himself. With all the air of Slytherin pride and confidence, Screndus turned to Krum and smirked.

Krum shot daggers back at him as he growled. "Next!"Krum snarled angrily.

Screndus pushed his broom to the ground and walked off. Once he was out of sight he found himself collapse to the ground and pant heavily. His father had trained him as a seeker, but this drill had taken its toll on him. He quickly wiped off beads of sweat off his forehead and anticipated what challenges the man wanted to throw at him.

Screndus was convinced the last bludger Krum had thrown at him had been tampered with. Screndus had never seen a bludger act like that before. He didn't know why Krum seemed to be so determined to crush his chances of getting on the Slytherin team, but wasn't going to like that slimy git win.

He may be a Slytherin but he still had a bit of Gryffindor stubbornness from his mother. He wouldn't back down so easily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you lovestorylover200 0 for your kind comment! I'm glad you enjoyed the story and liked how I wrote the story :) I'm sorry I took an awful long time with this one, I had to wrap up some stuff before going on an exchange program! Anyway, as always comment or leave any critics on the story, I would love to hear from you! Lot's of love to my beta _Thewriterisme93_ for helping me with the story! Sorry for the long AN,on with the story~**

 **Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all the HP characters!**

Screndus entered the hospital wing to see his friends chatting vividly around Lukas, who was surprisingly still asleep despite the noise; he wondered why madam Pomfrey hadn't thrown them out yet. Screndus made his way to the group and pulled out a free chair and plopping down next to Blaire.

"Hey Screndus!" Roux smiled, "How was tryouts?"

"It was fine." Screndus shrugged. He would tell them all about Professor Krum's insane tryout session, but first he directed his attention to the girl sitting next to him. He quickly shifted though his bag and turned to Blaire to hand her the book she had left behind on the benches.

"Your book." Screndus spoke. Blaire reached out for it only for Screndus to move it out of her reach. "Hogwarts, A History, a little too advanced for you, don't you think? That's more a my level book." Screndus grinned cheekily as Blaire glared at him.

"Me thinks you should grow up." Blaire rolled her eyes as she quickly darted for the book to try and snatch it out of Screndus's grasp.

"Yeah, well...Me thinks you should have been in Hufflepuff!" Screndus shot back pulling the book further out of her grasp.

"You!" Blaire exclaimed.

Screndus grinned at her outraged face and looked down at his watch, "Look at the time Blaire, you should go and join your friends in the Great Hall, that is if you had any."

"You're despicable!" Blaire jumped out of the chair and stormed towards the door.

Screndus waved the book that was still in his hand at Blaire, "You're forgetting something Blaire Bear!"

"Don't call me that!" Blaire grumbled as she marched back and snatched the book out of his hands and whacked him on the head with it.

Screndus frowned as he rubbed his head, "And you wonder why I don't treat you like a lady."

Blaire sent him one last glare before marching out of the room. Screndus watched her leave with an amused grin.

"You know, you could always just tell her." Lukas's voice spoke causing Screndus to jump in his chair.

Screndus turned and frowned at Lukas, "You're awake? How are you feeling?"

"Don't try to stir this conversation into another direction."Albus said as he shared a meaningful look with Lukas.

Screndus looked at them blankly, "What'd mean? I'm not trying to steer the conversation in any direction".

"Yeah, what are you guys talking about?" Roux blinked. Albus and Lukas rolled their eyes at how oblivious Roux was.

"You know…" Lukas sighed, "Sooner or later, I'll have to give you the talk if you're going to date my sister."

"Blech! What gave you that ridiculous idea?" Screndus said as he scrunched up his face in disgust. They were insane if they thought that he liked Blaire! She was just his best friends's little annoying sister and absolutely nothing more! Sure, she was smart, though he hate to admit it and fun to hang around. They had a lot in common. And maybe, just maybe...you could possibly see that she was kind of cute when she got mad. But Screndus didn't like her that way! That was completely impossible.

Albus chuckled at Screndus who had the beginnings of a blush creaping along his cheeks, "Come on Screndus, It doesn't take much to tell that you lik-"

"Oh pah-lease!" Screndus scoffed, "Why, in the name of Merlin, would I like a…a…boring bookworm like her!?"

"Keep telling yourself that." Lukas rolled his eyes at Screndus and looked to Albus. 'In years to come, when those two are married, I'm going to bring this moment up constantly.'

Albus grinned as they both laughed. Each of the boys knew everything about each other; they had grown up together after all. Though their blonde friend was surprisingly good at keeping his emotions in tow most of the time, which seemed to be a Malfoy trait. He was never able to manage his emotions when it came to Lukas's sister. But even though Screndus's feelings were as plain as day to them, Screndus still seemed content to stay in denial.

"Woah! Wait! You like Blaire?" Roux exclaimed as he turned to face Screndus, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"NO, I don't li-"Screndus started, but was cut off by Lukas.

"Rouxy, Rouxy, Rouxy. I see it's obvious you inherited some of your father's best traits, slow to catch up on anything." Lukas laughed.

"Boys! This is an infirmary, not a place to make such a ruckus!" Exclaimed the very loud and very angry voice of Madam Pomfrey. They all turned to see the nurse heading towards them, "You've overstayed your visit! Now please go back to your dormitories. Mr. Zabini you are free to go, just don't hurt your arm any further." She rushed them out muttering under her breath. Screndus swore he heard her mutter something along the lines of them inheriting their father's gifts to cause trouble.

xxx

"Scordius, Scorpius." Hermione said as she settled Soetira to the ground, "Watch your sister for me while I make you your sundaes alright?"

The aurors were still carrying out investigations in her office, therefore, she decided to take the day off and spend it with her children. They deserved a break from all the chaos that had happened over the past few days.

"I want sprinkles!" Scordius beamed as Scorpius asked, "Can I have a chocolate frog on mine?"

"I don't think that'll be a good idea sweetheart, you too are even worse when you have too much sugar." Hermione smiled as she ruffled their hair and headed towards the kitchen.

Soetira looked up at her brothers and smiled, "Scordy can we watch a movie?"

"Sure!" Scordius smiled as grasped his sister hand and led her towards their TV room, a room Draco decided to set up when he had fallen in love with the magic muggle box. He later converted it with the help of Arthur and the Weasley twins to run on magical power instead of electricity. It was also one of the best sellers in his company.

Scordius set Soetira down onto the sofa and asked, "Let's watch your favorite movie…Tangled?"

Soetira nodded enthusiastically while Scorpius frowned, "That's stupid! Let's watch Return of the Titans!"

Scordius nudged his head in Soetira's direction, who had a tiny frown on her face. Scorpius sighed in defeat as he went to retrieve Tangled, "Fine, I'll go put in the film.". Scordius grabbed the DVD and placed it in the magic box and hit play. He then sat down on the other side of Soetira and pinched her cheeks, "You're lucky you're cute."

"Scorpy!" Soetira beamed at him before turning back to the television as the film had began to play.

Suddenly the TV turned off by itself shocking all three of them. The room grew dark and cold as the door slammed shut with a loud bang, a window flew open with green light oozed in from it. Scordius quickly crouched protectively in front of his siblings and slid out a necklace from under his shirt. He pressed his palm onto the gem stone and felt it warm up in his hand.

Scorpius quickly placed Soteira behind him and stood next to Scordius, alert to whatever was at the window. Soetira trembled behind her brothers, her eyes flickering to the dark figure that was becoming clearer in front of the window. That's when they heard it, a high-pitched laugh that bounced off the walls, the voice then drawled out lazily in a mocking manner.

"The phoenix shall be in flames and death shall come to whoever dare taint the pure. Yes, those who taint the pure." The shrill voice let out another hysterical laugh.

"Scordius?! Scorpius?!" Hermione banged on the door, "Soetira?!Alohorma!"

The door shook under the spell but didn't open. The children could hear their mother screaming from the door "Alohorma! Alohorma!" but it couldn't cover up the booming voice of the dark figure.

"Mark my words, children!" The voice snarled in menace. Scorpius pressed Soetira to his back shielding her eyes from what was in front of them.

The figure moved in closer to the window. Then they saw her. Blood-shot red eyes that held a crazy glint in them, her wild black hair sprawled around her face giving her a dangerous aura. She let out another fearsome laugh before disappearing into the thin air.

"Reducto!"Hermione yelled and the door burst into pieces. She rushed in time to see the dark smoke thinning outside the window.

xxx

"Hermione?" Draco shouted in fear as he made sharp turns in the manor. He had never hated the size of the manor so much until now, he was anxious to see if his family were alright, if they were alive. An Auror and his father and mother had come to visit him today to inform him that a certain prisoner had broken out of Azkaban. The one family member he was too disgusted to admit that they were related.

They had just begun to discuss how she could have escaped when his ring burned him slightly, alerting him that his children are in danger. George and Fred gave the twins a necklace with their birthstone on it when they turned 5. The necklace was charmed to alert Hermione and him when the children were in danger and show them the location of the child.

"She couldn't possibly have gotten that far already…"Lucius had said with widened eyes. Draco couldn't take any chances as he quickly apparated to the other side of the manor followed by the others.

He rushed into the TV room without even bothering to dodged the broken pieces of the door on the ground. He was greated with a sobbing Hermione hugging each of their children. Draco quickly strode over to them encircled his family in a tight hug. The guilt he felt was almost consuming him, this was the third time he hadn't been there to protect his children.

"Thank Merlin!" Draco breathed quietly; thanking Merlin that no one looked physically harmed. After a while of comforting the kids, Draco lifted Scordius onto his lap and looked at his son. As much as he wanted his son to forget about this whole incident, he needed to know what had happened. "What...what did you see, Scord?"

"…she…she had black curly hair…"Scordius squinted at his memory as he stumbled over his words, "pale skin and a really scary laugh that frightened me. She looked like…like the painting in the Drawing room."

At Scordius's words Draco furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion.

Hermione and him had thrown all those insulting paintings of his ancestors into the drawing room and sealed it up when they had first moved into Malfoy Manor, not able to destroy it due to the dark curses on it. They had wanted to start fresh and forget about the evil that had once resided in the Malfoy bloodline. Amongst many of the paintings was his deranged cousin who was possible one of the worst in his family. She fit Scordius's description perfectly.

But Draco was at a loss to see how his sons had ever managed to get into the drawing room. He had put every spell he could think of on that door. Determined not to let his dark past free.

He looked up at his wife to see the same confused look. Scorpius then spoke pulling his attention back to his other son who was seated on Hermione's lap.

"She said… she said 'The Phoenix shall be in flamed and death shall come… to whoever taints the pure.'"

Heavy silence coated their room as Narcissa gasped, "It's Bella! It has to be her…S-she's back for revenge."

Lucius grasped his wife's hand and pulled her towards him. "She's not going to be easy to stop this time…"

xxx

Blaire ate angrily as she thought about what Screndus had said about her not having friends. She was forced to concede that she hadn't, in actual fact, made any new friends yet. But in her defence it was only the first week of school, not everyone made friends that quickly, right? The nerve of that boy to insult her like that, thinking about him forced her to huff aloud and squint her eyes in annoyance. He really was insufferable.

"Hi." A voice startled her out of her trance. Blaire looked up to see a black haired boy with enchanting blue eyes in front of her.

"Uh...Hi." Blaire smiled softly a little taken aback by his presence.

The boy pointed to the seat across her, "Is this seat taken?"

"No." Blaire shook her head as she watched the boy smile and sit down. But as he sat, she noticed the green and silver tie around his neck. "Aren't you supposed to be sitting in your house?"

"I don't think anyone would mind." The boy smiled at her as he sat across from her, "I'm Zach by the way, Zachery Higgs."

He stretched out his hand and Blaire smiled as she shook it, "I'm Blaire Zabini."

"Excuse me." A voice interrupted.

The duo turned to see a boy with tufted bronze hair, "What exactly is a Slytherin doing over here?"

"No, it's ok." Blaire said hurriedly, "He's with me."

Blaire knew that since the end of the war, the four houses had slowly started getting along better and Hogwarts was finally achieving house unity. Though prejudice against the Slytherins due to their part in the war had decreased measurably, there are still many wizards and witches that couldn't find it in themselves to forgive the Slytherin's wrong doing whether they were active supporters of Voldemort or not.

"I'm just messing with you." The boy laughed to Blaire's relief. He sat down next to Zach, "I'm this idiot's friend, Cory Goldstein."

XXX

"Come on!" Screndus said as he whacked Lukas on the head, "I'm starving! Stop sulking on the sofa!"

"Hey! Injured guy over here!" Lukas exclaimed.

Screndus rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had brain damages too. Let's go, Roux and Albus are waiting for us by the painting of the weird knight. "

They quickly met up with Roux and Albus and headed towards the Great Hall with Screndus in the lead complaining, unsurprisingly, about how they had kept him from starvation. But as soon as they entered the hall, Screndus froze as he looked towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Who the bloody hell is that wimp!?" Screndus exclaimed. The others followed his gaze to see Blaire giggling with their fellow Slytherin housemate Zach and a boy they didn't recognize.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters**

 **Author's Note: A huge thank you to by awesome beta Thewriterisme93 for helping me with the story! You're amazing :) And lot's of thanks to my readers:) Please take the time to review on what you think might happen or leave critics! I would love to hear your thoughts!**

Chapter 7

"Scren-" Albus began, but the blonde had already stormed off in the Ravenclaw table's direction. Albus was only thankful that the Hall wasn't too full. If he knew Screndus, and he really did, he knew the boy was about to make an almighty scene.

"Blaire bear!" Screndus shouted as he approached the raven haired girl. "Lukas was looking for you! He found your teddy bear, now you don't have to be scared at night anymore!"

Blaire blinked a few time as her mouth hung open. It wasn't long before a deep red blush painted her cheeks. She looked between her two new friends and Screndus, her embarrassment increasing with every second.

"You!" Blaire cried as she stood up, her face red with anger and embarrassment as the students around her began to whisper and laugh. "You arrogant, impeccable, despica-" Blaire began, listing off every word she could think of as she stepped towards Screndus, a murderous intent gleaming in her eyes.

"Alright!" Lukas exclaimed quickly as he leapt towards Blaire. Using his good arm, he pulled his sister out of the Great Hall with Roux and Albus trailing after them pulling Screndus with them. Lukas knew better than anyone not to underestimate Blaire's temper. Certainly Screndus had no idea just how dangerous she could be.

Lukas dragged Blaire as far away from the hall as he could before Blaire really lost it. She ripped her arm from his grasp and turned her heel towards Screndus with a glare.

"Apologize." Blaire spat angrily with her arms crossed.

"For what?" Screndus leaned back on the wall and snickered, "Malfoys don't apologize."

Lukas shook his head furiously at his best mate, now was not the time to be acting so cocky.

"How can someone as great as aunt Hermione have such a foul git like you as her son?" Blaire growled at him.

Screndus smirked again as he smiled sweetly at Blaire, "Actually if you ask my mom. She'll say I'm quite the angel."

"Just shake hands and make up!" Albus spoke desperately, knowing this could go on for hours. When both Blaire and Screndus ignored him he huffed throwing his hands up in the air in annoyance.

"Only if he apologizes for making fun of me in front of my friends!" Blaire said as she glared at the smirking blonde in front of her.

"What friends?" Screndus laughed, "You mean Higgs and that wimp?"

"Cory is not a wimp!" Blaire fumed, "You're the wimp here!"

"As if!" Screndus scowled, "If anything, I'm the one with wits here. Unlike wimp and Higgs"

"I said, stop making fun of my friends!" Blaire exclaimed.

Screndus frowned, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know someone as boring and idiotic as you can have friends."

"Says the true idiot!" Blaire snapped, her hands balling into fists, "And in case you haven't noticed, I'm the one with the blue tie here. Smart, wits, Ravenclaw. Ring any bells?"

"Which is a clear mistake!" Screndus scoffed, "You obviously should have been in Hufflepuff."

"You slimy creature!" Blaire shrieked, "No wonder you're in Slytherin!"

"Hurtful, sis!" Lukas exclaimed, but the duo was too engaged in their argument to notice.

"For your information, Slytherins are cunning, smart and brilliant!" Screndus crossed his arms, "And I happen to have the will and courage of a Gryffindor too."

"Keep telling yourself that." Blaire rolled her eyes.

Screndus snickered, "I don't need to, because that's where the hat originally wanted to put me!"

"What?" Everyone blinked in surprise.

~Malfoy Manor~

"That was truly brave of you." Draco said lifting Scordius and Scorpius onto either side of his lap, "I'm proud of both of you."

Lucius watched as both boys grinned up at their father and hugged him. He beamed at his son, knowing that he had truly become the father he had always wished he had been for his own son.

A sombre feeling coursed though Lucius as he thought about all the times he had failed as a father. All the times he had bushed away his son's feelings and thought only of himself. How many years had Lucius spent devoting himself and his family to the dark lord, branding himself and trading everything he had.

If only he had realized sooner, how wrong he had been. He would give anything to have another chance to give his son a childhood he deserved. But even after everything Lucius had done, everything he had put his wife and child though. Draco had somehow turned out he be twice, no, three times the man Lucius would ever be.

"Father." Draco's voice spoke. Lucius broke out of his trance to see his son looking at him.

Lucius recomposed himself, "Yes, Draco?"

"Do you want to come and strengthen the wards around the manor with me?" Draco asked

"Yes." Lucius replied with a stiff nod. He may not be able to change the past, but he would do anything to protect his family now.

...

They strolled through the garden in a comfortable silence. Each taking it in turn to cast the protective enchantments around the manor.

"Draco?" Lucius spoke, breaking the calming silence.

"Yes, Father?" Draco spoke turning to him as he sighed. He had hoped to keep their silence a little longer; such strolls between father and son were rare for them.

Lucius spent most of his time locked up in his office with work or business meetings. They never really spent time with each other for no reason.

"I don't think I've ever said this but…" Lucius stopped to face his son, "I'm proud of you."

"Father?!" Draco blinked in shock.

"Forgive me for not saying this sooner." Lucius smiled at him reaching a hand to rest on his son's shoulders. "You've grown into a fine man worthy of the family name. Much more so than me."

Draco tried to think of something to say as he father smiled at him. He felt Lucius's hand gently squeeze his shoulder then disappear as he turned and continued to walk the grounds.

"Shall we continue with the wards?" Lucius spoke. Draco stared after his father as a small smile crept along his face.

~Hogwarts~

"What do you mean?"Albus exclaimed. The once empty corridor was now filling up with students heading for the great hall.

Screndus sighed and jerked his head towards one of the doors. They all stepped into an empty classroom, closing the door behind them.

"It's not a big deal." Screndus said with a shrug, "He was weighing his opinions. He thought Gryffindor would be the best for me but I thought otherwise-

Bang!

Everyone turned to find a table had soured across the room and was now blocking the door. Before anyone could speak a sinister voice escaped from the corner of the room.

"Fedeline Opsure!" It hissed.

The ground beneath them opened up and they tumbled in, falling through cob webs and eventually landing on a wet damp ground. The room around them was dark and musty. What little light there was illuminated the walls around them and there was a faint dripping noise that bounce from wall to wall.

"W-what was that!?" Lukas stood up dusting off his robes, his eyes still adjusting to the sudden darkness.

"More importantly, where are we?" Albus grunted he helped Blaire up.

The group looked around, finding themselves inside what looked like a tunnel. Each one of them silent as the cold air brushed past them.

"I don't like this place." Roux trembled as he looked around nervously, "It…it's giving me the chills"

"It's the chamber of secrets."Screndus and Blaire replied simultaneously. They both looked at each other surprised.

"Oh! Shut up Blaire!" Screndus rolled his eyes, "Stop repeating after me."

"You're the one that got us here!" Blaire frowned at him, "If you hadn't pulled us into this classroom-"

"You-"

"Will you guys quit it?" Lukas exclaimed, "We have more important things on our hands now. At least wait until we get out of here before you guys start to fight!"

"TELL HER/HIM THAT!" They exclaimed at the same time.

Screndus glared at Blaire again, "See! You're repeating after me again!"

"No! I wasn't! That was…urgh!"Blaire grunted, "You bloody idiot!"

"Well, you're a total pain to everyone!" Screndus retorted.

The rest of the group groaned as they looked at the duo arguing once more. Their voices echoing loudly against the walls.

"Am not!"

"Am too-"

"RAHHHHAH!" A loud roar froze the four of them, making them crouch down and blend into the shadows. They turned to look in front of the tunnel to find a dim light from the end of it.

"Wha-what was that?" Roux gulped.

"I thought this was empty…" Blaire whispered.

Screndus nodded, "So did everyone."

Albus walked over to the opening whilst the rest inched closer at a slower pace. Gingerly peaking his head around the corner, Albus spotted it. It was humungous, towering over them as it began to stretch it's wings out.

The large dragon flapped it's wings oncebefore slithered into a resting position. Its large yellow eye slowly closing as it's tail whipped around the room to rest under it's chin. Albus felt frozen with fear as the dragon made a low grumbling noise.

"There's a dragon down there." Albus said remarkably calmly, almost as if he didn't believe the words he was saying.

"What?" Lukas exclaimed and launched forward in excitement, "Let's check it out!"

"Get back here! You idiot!" Screndus tugged Lukas back by his collar, "Don't you know how dangerous they are?"

"We need to get out of here."Albus said quickly, the magnitude of the situation starting to catch up to him. "Come on."

"Not you too!" Screndus tugged on his collar, "Didn't Uncle Charlie teach you anything about dragons? You can't just make a dash for it, we need a plan." Screndus crawled over to the opening and studied the ground beneath them.

"Do you have a plan?" Blaire trembled when Screndus backed away from the opening. She seemed to have forgotten their argument as she grabbed the hem of his sleeve.

Screndus frowned as he, "Why don't we try the other way, it might lead us to an exit."

Albus frowned, "That will take too long and we don't even know if there's and exit that way. If we make too much noise it'll wake up and were doomed. There's a door just behind the dragon, it's our best shot."

"Albus!" Roux exclaimed, "Are you sure it's a good idea?"

Albus carefully examined the layout before him, "I think we should stick to the shadows, it probably won't see us."

But just as Albus was about to take a step towards the sleeping dragon, Screndus quickly pulled him back, "Dragons have heightened senses of smell and eye sight, are you sure you know what you are doing?"

Albus huffed, "Yes, we can just crawl behind those boulders, we'll be fine. Come on!"

With that he began to make his way down, with Roux trailing behind him.

"Seriously?" Screndus exclaimed, "Lukas, are you going to go through with this? It's insane!"

But feeling as if there was no other choice; Screndus followed his friends. His eyes never leaving the sleeping dragon. The group began to make their way towards the door, trying to make their steps as silent as possible.

Finally the group made it to the other side of the room. Albus crept over to the door and pushed it hesitantly while looking back at the dragon. The dragon showed no sign of awakening. Albus smiled as he pushed the door wider. Everything seemed to be working in their favour when the door suddenly made an almighty creak. Everyone froze and whipped their heads towards the dragon.

The dragon's eyes snapped open slowly turned towards the noise. It was as if time stopped as the amber hue of the dragons eyes stared at the group. It's mouth slowly snarled back and bared it's teeth. The growl it emitted grew as a glowing orange light appeared in the back of it's mouth.

"Wingodium Leviosa!" Screndus yelled as he lifted a boulder and flung it towards the dragon. The boulder smashed into the Dragons lower jaw causing it to lose balance as it screamed in pain.

Screndus turned away from the dragon and towards his friends, "Get to the door! Now!"

They didn't need to be told twice as they made a mad dash for the door. The dragon, regaining itself, let out a guttural roar and released a fiery molten lava from it's mouth towards Screndus.

Screndus threw himself behind a large boulder, the heat of the dragon's flames singeing the hem of his robes. He quickly pulled out his a necklace from under his shirt and yelled, "Toujours Pur."

A silver wisp of dragon flew out of the necklace and disappeared as the real dragon once again released another mass of fiery molten flames.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters!**

 **Author's Notes: Many thanks to my amazing beta _Thewriterisme93_ ! Let me know what you think below!:)**

Chapter 8

Screndus tightened his grip around the necklace as the dragon released another bout of fire from its mouth.

The necklace had been a Black family heirloom after his grandmother had married into the Malfoy family. They had combined both the Black and the Malfoy's magic into the necklace so that any future Black/Malfoy descendants would be able to use it upon uttering the Black family motto. The dragon in the necklace served as a guardian of the wearer much like a patronus. Screndus watched as the necklace began to tremble in his hand. The small dragon encased in the pendent began extending it's wings until suddenly a silvery vapour began to seep out the necklace. Screndus watched as the vapour grew larger and more defined. He took a moment to marvel at the size of the sliver dragon in front of him before it realeased it's own roar of anger.

The necklace was intended to be a gift for the newborn son of Narcissa that bared the name of the dragon constellation, Screndus's father. However, before the gift could reach the family it had disappeared. They had only managed to recover the necklace after the war when searching through Bellatrix's belongings. Apparently, she had been jealous of the bias treatment the family was giving her sister. But Screndus was thankful he had the necklace now.

The silver dragon began to beat it's wings at the red dragon as it protected Screndus. The red dragon had now completely forgotten about the Screndus and tried to attack it's new enemy. Screndus watched the two dragons fight; it was almost as if they were dancing as they circled each other and dodged attacks. Not wasting another second, Screndus sprinted to the other side of the room where his friends were.

"Run! Faster!" Roux shouted.

As Screndus ran towards the door he felt his magic and concentraition slip. The room around him seemed to quieten as he looked over his shoulder, the Malfoy dragon had puffed and disappeared into thin air. The silvery vapours slowly disintegrating into nothing.

The red dragon turned and roared at Screndus, dashing towards him.

"Scren!" Lukas yelled as he held the door wide open for Screndus, "Come on, buddy! Run faster!"

"Blaire!" Screndus yelled as he saw the dragon gaining on him, not wanting his friends to get hurt by the flame that the dragon might breathe onto them. "Take the others and run!"

As Screndus was about to reach the door, he felt his feet catch on the jagged rock. His body fell forwards as he reached his hands out to catch himself. Screndus felt the sharp stone dig into the palms of his hands as he quickly tried to push himself up.

He could hear the dragon getting closer as he tried to stand. His arms shook in fear as he tried to scramble away. He could feel himself falling again when an arm wrapped under his and tugged him upwards. Screndus let himself be dragged towards the exit as he looked to his saviour.

Albus was gripping onto him as the scrambled for the exit. Both boys ran for their lives as they reached the door. Pushing Screndus first, Albus turned to help Lukas close the ancient door shut.

"Scren! The door!" Albus yelled as they tried to get the damn thing to closed.

Screndus quickly grabbed onto the heavy door and pulled it back. The three boys watched as the Dragon was only meters away. The last thing they saw was the dragon preparing to fire another bout of molten lava at them when the door quickly became unstuck and swung back with force.

"You idiots!" Screndus coughed as he looked over his five friends with relief, "I told you guys to leave!"

"You know," Lukas patted his back, "You do have too much bravery for a Slytherin."

"Shut up." Screndus huffed. "Are you alright?" Screndus spoke as he reached out for Blaire's hand and squeezed it. She looked taken aback at first but smiled at him. A loud roar sounded and the door Screndus was leaning on burnt him. He quickly jumped to his feet, "Hurry, we have to leave!"

They ran down the abandoned tunnel with only the sounds of their feet splashing against the water and the distant roars of the dragon echoing against the walls. They only stopped when they reached the end of the tunnel to an open space with a round plate on the ground. The plate had engraved upon it three snakes that were all intertwined together.

"Albus say something in parsel tongue." Screndus spoke.

Albus nodded and began speaking a low hissing noise, "Slytherin! Dragon? Open Seasemee!"

"I don't think the password is in parsel tongue anymore."Roux spoke up, "Voldemort is dead and no one except the Potter family can speak it."

"I think Roux's right." Lukas nodded, "There might be another kind of password."

"Maybe it's in dragon tongue?" Roux suggested.

Albus rolled his eyes, "There is no such thing as dragon tongue!"

"Oh yeah?" Roux challenged him, "How do you know?"

"Because I actually listen to Uncle Charlie's stories?" Albus spat back.

"Guys focus! The dragon is still on the loose!" Blaire reminded everyone.

"Don't tell me to focus! I already told you it could be in dragon!" Roux exclaimed.

"You two are idiots!" Blaire scoffed.

" _ **Come! Young Malfoy! Come!**_ " Whispered the sinister voice that Screndus had become so familiar with.

Screndus's ears perked up at the sound. " _ **The phoenix shall be in flames as will those who taint the pure.**_ "

"Hey!" Roux exclaimed, "I suggested a pretty good idea."

"Do you speak dragon then?" Lukas spat annoyed at the fight, "Does anyone? Screndu-"

Lukas turned around, wanting his friend's opinion on it when he saw that Screndus was heading away from them, "Screndus? Where are you going?"

"I…" Screndus blinked out his daze, "I thought I heard something."

" _ **Ashes, ashes will be the deceased. Sanctimonia Vincet Semper.**_ " Screndus whipped his head around to search for the source of the voice.

"Sanctimonia Vincet Semper?" Screndus repeated in a low whisper. Suddenly, the ground began to shake; the round plate under their feet began to rise. The five of them huddle together and looked around themselves nervously.

"What did you say?!" Roux asked alarmed as he tried to keep his balance as the plate rose.

Screndus, who was in deep thought took a big breathe before replying, "… my family motto."

The plate continued to rise as light began to pour into the tunnels. Screndus looked up and squinted his eyes. First he made out the stone walls, then the white sinks and finally the whole room that was Moaning Mytle's bathroom.

Not wanting to be stuck chatting with the bathrooms owner for the next hour, Screndus quickly bolted for the door followed by the rest of his friends. He was eager to get as far away from the dragon...and the voice that only he could hear.

"Stop right there!" They froze as they saw Filch with Mrs. Norris smirking in front of them. "Well well well, look what we have here. Potter, Weasley, Malfoy and Zabini, you're all coming with me."

~Malfoy Manor~

After putting the kids to bed, Draco and Hermione laid on the bed replaying the day's event.

"Mione?" Draco asked tentatively as he circled his arms around his wife who, more often now days looked troubled, "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared, Draco." Hermione whispered snuggling closer into her husband's protective arms, "I-I'm scared of what will happen to our kids. I don't want them to go through what we had to go through." Draco soothed her back as she continued, "I just want them to live a normal life."

"Well… I can't promise that." Draco said as he played with her hair. Hermione looked up at Draco with furrowed eye brows. Draco chuckled, "Because I know each of them will grow up to do great things. Like their mother."

Hermione blushed as she buried her face in Draco's chest. A trait Hermione has developed over the years whenever Draco teased her.

"But," Draco said, his tone suddenly becoming serious. "I'll do everything I can to stop them from having to go through what we had to."He gently lifted her chin up, "I'll do whatever I can to keep you all safe."

"We will do it together." Hermione smiled.

Draco chuckled as he planted a kiss on Hermione's lips, "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

˜Hogwarts – Dumbledore's office˜

"What were you all doing out past curfew?" Dumbledore asked as he studied the five children in front of him. Roux looked nervously around the room as he fidgeted in his chair, while Albus who was sitting next to him looked attentively at the objects on his desk. Screndus was seated in middle, lying back in his seat looking bored. While Blaire chewed on her nails nervously beside him. Beside her was her twin, Lukas, looking as innocently as he could at the headmaster.

Lukas shrugged and tied to look innocent, "We got lost."

"Like I haven't heard that excuse from your father before."Filch growled. He turned to the headmaster who was deep in thought, "I bet they were up to no good destroying school property!"

"We weren't doing anything bad or illegal, professor!"Albus protested as he sat up straight, "We're only first years!"

"Oh! You'd be surprised how much trouble first years can be!"Filch snickered, "I say we expel them all! Mrs Norris and I both have a bad feeling about these five."

"You can't do that!" Blaire spoke up, "We may deserve detention but you can't possibly expel us for being out past curfew! There's no rule that states-"

"Give it a rest Blaire bear." Screndus rolled his eyes at her, "No one likes a know it all."

At the comment Blaire whipped around and smacked Screndus on the head.

"Ow!"

Everyone sighed at their antics, but at the same time they all failed to notice the tiny twinkle in the old man's eyes.

Roux was first to break the silence, he was trembling at the thought of getting in trouble with his parents, "Pro..professor, we've learned our lesson, may we leave?"

"I should think so, I see no real harm done. But please do not make it a habit to be about the castle at night like your parents did.' Dumbledore smiled. "But…is there something troubling any of you?" Dumbledore asked as scanned the children in the room.

They all shook their head in unison. They had all come to an unspoken agreement not to mention what they had discovered in the chamber of secrets.

"No sir." Albus said as he held back Roux who was about to burst under the pressure.

Dumbledore shifted his attention to the young boy, "There's nothing troubling you?"

Albus shook his head as firmly as he could without faltering.

"Very well." Dumbledore nodded, "You may all return to your dormitories, and no detours please."

"WHAT?!" Filch exclaimed, "You're letting them go just like that? No detentions, no nothing?"

"I'm sure Hogwarts might seem like a maze for first years." Dumbledore spoke calmly.

"Are you joking?" Filch waved his hands around angrily, "They are up to something! I feel it in my bones! They are just like their parents! TROUBLEMAKERS I tell you! TROUBLEMAKERS"


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the HP characters!**

"Why didn't you guys tell them?"Roux exclaimed as they exited Dumbledore's office,"they could help us! There's a bloody dragon down there!"

Albus frowned as he looked at his friend, "do you want everyone to know?"

"Yes! We should have told them!"Roux protested, "this is way out of our hands!"

Albus frowned deeper as he said, "this is only the beginning."

"what?"Roux stopped in his footsteps and frowned at his friend in confusion.

"Everything that happened tonight, it's only the start."Albus clarified.

Roux threw his hands up in the air,"Every reason more why we should tell them!"

"Roux's right." Blaire nodded in agreement with Roux, "we should alert them-"

"and Blaire, this is why you're not in Slytherin."Lukas said,"whoever's behind this has a purpose. If we end this trail now, we'll never get them."

Lukas nudged Screndus who was deep in thought, "right? Scren?"

"It was guarding something."Screndus said,"The man thought the dragon would finish us off, but its sole purpose for being there is because he was guarding something."

"But why would he want to finish us off?"Lukas asked.

 **˜Malfoy manor˜**

Bang!

The series of clattering noises and objects breaking woke up the Malfoy couple. They both shot up in alert and ran towards the living room, where vases lay broken, books littered all over the floor, and paintings have fallen onto the ground.

"Scordius! Scorpius!"Hermione exclaimed upon seeing the twins on their brooms.

"I told you not to buy them brooms"She rubbed her face tiredly as she leaned back into her husband's arms, "…and you said twins were a gift."

"Oh, it is!"Draco nodded, "being able to produce-"

"save it."Hermione snapped tiredly at her husband, "It's way too early to listen to your inflated ego."

"That's not what you said when we were making them."Draco raised an eyebrow.

Hermione exclaimed annoyedly, "Draco!"

Draco chuckled as he slowly levitated the brooms back to the ground,"Alright Scors, sit down."

"Daddy!"Scorpius beamed, bouncing on the couch, "let's play quidditch now!It's raining outside, so let's use the living room!"

"Oh!I have a quaffle!"Scordius bounced with his twin, "daddy!catch!"with that he tossed it to Draco.

Draco caught the ball with ease as he sat down with Hermione opposite of them and sighed. That's when he noticed the spilt coffee on the table and he smacked his forehead with his hand, "what did I say about coffee?"

"That we shouldn't drink it?"Scordius blinked innocently.

"So why did you?"Draco asked as he crossed his arms and studied his son before him.

"We thought it was hot coco!"Scorpius beamed.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

Scordius pouted and looked down, "we're sorry daddy."

"we're sorry mommy."Scorpius added as he looked at Hermione.

Hermione sighed, "go back to your rooms young men."

"feel better now?"Draco asked as he layed his wife's head on the crook of his neck.

Hermione looked at the tiny blondes making their way up the stairs, "I swear they're growing up to be just like you."

"Aw, at least they didn't break the chandelier you bought last week." Draco replied as he tucked a strand of Hermione's hair behind her ear

CRASH!

"…I stand corrected."

"I'm going to check on Soteira."Hermione said as she stood up.

 **˜Hogwarts˜**

"What are you reading?"Cory asked as he sat down next to Blaire at the Great Hall.

Blaire smiled as she look up at Cory"oh, hi Cory!It's a book about magical creatures. They're extremely fascinating. Did you know that there are over 200 different species of dragons?Though they were often seen as vile creatures, they are usually gentle and caring creatures like nargles."Blaire's eyes lit up dreamily.

"Oh! The Hungarian Deathsprite."Zach said pointing at the picture in Blaire's book while sitting down,"rare, fierce and deadly. Also armed with 2 poison spikes on its head."

"Hi Zach."Blaire smiled as she greeted him,"how did you know?"

"my um… aunt is a dragon tamer."Zach shrugged,"se teaches me stuffs when I visit."He took a bite out of his plate.

"so,Blaire" Cory asked,"what spiked your interest for such deadly creatures?"

Before the trio could carry on the conversation, they were interrupted by a cough behind them.

"Move Higgs, move whimp before I show you what's more deadly and dangerous."Screndus threatened as he send Zach the Malfoy sneer.

Blaire groaned as she turned to the familiar annoying voice she grew up with."No one has to listen to you Screndus."

Screndus raised his eyebrows at Zach who gulped and looked away uneasily, he quickly shoot up form his seat with Cory following suite.

Albus rolled his eyes as he sat down,"real mature Scren."

"Well, it's not the first day you know him"Lukas shrugged as he sat down next to his friend,he turned to his sister, "any lead?"

"well I-"Blaire started only to be cut off by Screndus,"ROR after lunch. I don't want to start my day with an empty stomach."He took an apple from Blaire's plate.

Blaire glared, "go back to your table!"

"Then how will you ever eat without my presence!"Screndus smirked as he bit down on the apple.

"I'll live"Blaire snickered, "now go away before I loose my appetite!"

 **˜Malfoy manor˜**

Ginny and Hermione had gotten together for lunch at the Malfoy Manor to Draco's annoyance. Draco grudgingly opted to take the kids to an outing and leave Hermione to chat with her friend.

"Hermione!"Ginny smiled as she sat down next to her,"I got a letter from Albus last night. Read it!"

Dear mom,

I'm sure you're going to circulate this letter with aunt Luna, aunt Lavender and aunt Hermione, so hi aunties! You must have received your letters from James and Violet. But before you lecture me, please believe me that whatever Hames told you was fake! I wasn't the one to carry fireworks into Hogwarts ground and I wasn't the one to litter exploding maps on the field, it was all James. Oh, and mom, James even told me to piss off when I asked him for help about my homework(his exact words, mom!)Things are quite well over here and I made the quidditch team! Though I'm only a trainee at the moment but I hope I'll become a seeker soon, like daddy. The rest of the guys made the team too. Though the Slytherin head coach is quite the jerk, mine is extremely nice, called Professor Longbottom. I heard he went to school with you. Anyway, Lukas got knocked off the broom during tryout, he's alright now, well after he cried.(Don't tell him I told you this)By all means, Professor Krum is quite the jerk! But we'll manage. Besides all these, we're getting sick of Screndus failed attempts of trying to flirt with Blaire. Maybe you can ask aunt Hermione to send him a book like '101 Ways On How to Charm a Witch'.

Until next time,

Albus Severus Potter

"Isn't that adorable?"Ginny asked, "Is this how Malfoys flirt?I'm seeing some resemblance with when Draco started to try asking you out."

"They're still young."Hermione said,"and Blaise would be devastated to learn that his lost his daughter to my little blonde devil. I 'd be more worried about James following in the George and Fred's footprints. Felch is going to have another troublesome year."

"True, but that's keeping the family tradition alive."Ginny winked playfully as she read through the letter again, "but I thought Viktor would become a quidditch player or a professor in Dumstrang, why Hogwarts?"

"That's what confuses me as well. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

 **˜Hogwarts˜**

"You are all a pathetic excuse as wizards."Krum spat as he waved a piles of files in his hands at the Slytherin team, "never, and I do mean never have you won the House Cup without relying on cheating! How pathetic is that?!" Taking no notice of the angry faces he continued as he flipped through his files, "1947 broke the opponent seeker's broom. 1955 drugged the opponents with stomach flu potions. 1968 installed mirrors on protective gears to blind the opponents. 1974 illegal spells to enhance abilities. 1991 pre setup rain clouds that focuses on the opponents.2006 weapons disguised as protective gears."He looked up at them, "what does that say about you all? There is never a win for the Slytherin team without cheating."

"You missed a year." a black haired boy spoke up timidly.

Viktor turned to the boy, his eyes turned into slits, challenging the boy to continue.

"The year we won without cheating."The boy continued as he trembled slightly under his glare then trailed off "the year of..."

Screndus spoke up,"1999."

"Ah yes, how could I forget."Krum hissed with venom lacing his voice as he turned to glare at Screndus. " Draco Malfoy's famous win against the great Gryffindor seeker, Harry Potter. Perhaps your great former Slytherin Captain should coach you all then."

"Sir."a 5th year girl spoke up, "If we won without cheating once, I believe we do have the ability to do so again."

"We'll see about that."Krum snapped, "McLaggen!Teach your newbies some manners and start training."

A boy with muzzled brown hair stood up, "as you all know, I AM the team captain, Caleb McLaggen."He stood up straighter, "Practice will be split up, so beater head over to Tim and Troy, chasers go to Conor, Keepers go to Spencer and seekers, you're with me. Now, MOVE IT!"

Everyone began to move into their groups.

"Seeker is a vital player on the team. We are required to have skills, speed and excellent reflexes. Now, watch."Caleb announced as he began to do a series of loops in the air. He stopped after a moment, pleased to see the shocked faces of his team. With that, he turned to Screndus,"Alright… Malfoy."Caleb smirked, "let's see if your daddy dearest taught you anything." Screndus scowled and sneered at the tall blonde haired boy smirking at him. His grandfather taught him that a Malfoy never shows his fear, so he wouldn't. His father taught him that there was courage inside everyone despite their house. His mother taught him that you can do anything if you put your heart to it. And as Screndus A. Malfoy, he'd be damned if he backed down from a challenge towards his pride.

 _Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! please tell me what you think about the story :) I look forward to seeing your comments!_


End file.
